A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a sling cushion, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a cushion for cushioning the neck and shoulder of a user of a sling with a strap by being selectively secured anywhere along, and over, the strap of the sling so as to be positioned on the strap of the sling at the neck and shoulder of the user.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for slings have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a cushion for cushioning the neck and shoulder of a user of a sling with a strap by being selectively secured anywhere along, and over, the strap of the sling so as to be positioned on the strap of the sling at the neck and shoulder of the user,
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,194 to Johnson.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,194—issued to Johnson on Jan. 12, 1971 in U.S. class 602 and subclass 4—teaches an arm sling including upper and lower loop or strap portions joined together to form a generally figure-eight configuration. The upper loop includes a padding including a plastic foam material encased within a fabric stockinet. The padding is adapted to bear against the nape of the patient's neck. The lower loop includes a padding of plastic foam material encased within a fabric stockinet. A pair of fabric straps are provided on the lower loop padding, and threadedly receive the lower strap portion to retain the lower padding in adjustable position therealong. A buckle is provided for adjusting the length of both the upper and lower loop strap portions.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,895 to Marques et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,895—issued to Marques et al. on Jan. 5, 1988 in U.S. class 602 and subclass 4—teaches a sling for support of the arm, which includes an elongated cloth body having a relatively wide central region and relatively narrow end regions, and further having an arm extending outwardly from adjacent the central region. The body is mounted on one shoulder and supports the opposite arm without the need for any separate arm-containing pouch or pocket. Hook and loop fasteners are provided to secure the ends of the body to each other, and to secure the arm to the body.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,658 to Ruthven, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,658—issued to Ruthven, Jr. on Mar. 29, 1988 in U.S. class 602 and subclass 4—teaches a one-piece pad of a generally L-shape provides a reversible sling. The pad is formed with a head-receiving opening, and includes on each of its sides, a plurality of attachment apparatus. A two-part folding action forms a sling for either arm, wrist, or hand. The sling immobilizes the injured arm, wrist, or hand in an upwardly inclined position above the heart, and also provides a comfortable elbow support.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,132 to Burkhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,132—issued to Burkhead on Aug. 2, 1994 in U.S. class 602 and subclass 4—teaches an arm sling that includes a forearm support section having a resealable opening in a bottom panel for permitting exercise, and flexure and extension of a patient's forearm without removing the sling harness from the patient. A splint pocket is also provided for housing a removable splint for supporting the patient's hand in a neutral position. An external pocket encloses a foam cushion for conforming engagement with the patient's waist thus providing an abduction effect.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0013976 to Leiss.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0013976—published to Leiss on Jan. 19, 2006 in U.S. class 428 and subclass 36.1—teaches a neck protector that is a cylindrical-shaped tube made of soft and thick fleece fabric. The dimensions are approximately 20″ long with a 5½″ circumference. The neck protector is for people who are wearing arm slings, typically after a broken arm or shoulder surgery. The weight of the arm puts a tremendous amount of pressure on the strap of the sling that has a tendency to rub and dig into the user's neck skin. This in turn can become painful and irritating to the user. The neck protector creates a soft cushion around the strap, thereby protecting the skin from harm. The neck protector easily slides over the strap portion of the arm sling. The user then adjusts the neck protector to a comfortable position around the back of the neck.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,236 to Kazmierczak et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,236—issued to Kazmierczak et al. on Jul. 21, 2009 in U.S. class 602 and subclass 4—teaches a shoulder sling for the treatment of, for example, gleno-humeral dislocations and subluxations, capsular shifts, postoperative rotator cuff repair, postoperative Bankart procedures, and soft tissue strains and repairs. The sling includes a support pillow that abuts the wearer's torso, and a pouch that receives the wearer's arm. A plurality of straps suspend the pillow and pouch from the wearer's non-treatment shoulder. One of the straps prevents the pillow from shifting relative to the user, thus securely maintaining the wearer's arm at desired angles of abduction and external rotation. The pillow further includes an attached exercise grip and an indicator line that aids a physician in properly fitting the sling to the wearer.
(7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0213282 to Cortese.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0213282—published to Cortese on Sep. 1, 2011 in U.S. class 602 and subclass 4—teaches an arm sling having broad supporting area on the shoulder of the injured side supports the weight of the upper and lower arm and allows mobility of the upper arm and elbow. The other shoulder from which the non-injured arm depends bears no weight of the supported arm.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for slings have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a cushion for cushioning the neck and shoulder of a user of a sling with a strap by being selectively secured anywhere along, and over, the strap of the sling so as to be positioned on the strap of the sling at the neck and shoulder of the user.